Basil
Season 1 is the first season of Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers planned to be made by Chris1702. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Dale - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Gadget Hackwrench - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Monterey Jack - Himself * Zipper - Himself * Fat Cat - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Mepps - Himself * Snout - Steele (Balto) * Wart - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Mole - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Professor Nimnul - Himself * Jolly Roger - Ratigan * Ar'vey - Fidget * Billy the Squid - ??? * Young Ned - Himself * Sergeant Spinelli - Himself * Mandy - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Spunky - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * DTZ - Himself * Bric - Himself * Brac - Himself * Flash the Wonderdog - Copper * Conrad Cockatoo - Boomer (Fox and * Roger Houston - Max Taylor * Joy Rider - Drake * Buzz Airfield - Rex * Head Kiwi - Baloo * Pepto Gizmo - Bagheera * Crocodile - Himself * Tammy - Herself * Bink - Herself * Mother Squirrel - Herself * MacDuff - Jock * Roger - Prince Eric * Lord Howie - Clayton * Sheriff - Triton * Queenie - Herself * Irwina Allen - Herself * Mother Booby - Sarabi * Baby Booby - Simba * Mr. Dumpty - Himself * Nog - Wiggins * Bruiser and Cruiser - Himself and himself * Officer Kirby - Major Glory * Officer Muldoon - Vahllan * Vonda Clutchcoin - Herself * Elmer - Herself * Jimmy - Himself * Humphrey the Bear - Himself * Jeremy - Himself * Jeremy's Mom - Himself * Hubert - Himself * Louie the Mountain Lion - Soto * Cheddarhead Charlie - Himself * Camembert Katie - Herself Episodes: # Piratsy Under the Seas # Catteries Not Included # Bernard Beside Himself # Copper the Wonder Dog # Out to Launch # Kiwi's Big Adventure # Adventures in Squirrelsitting # Pound of the Baskervilles # Risky Beesnus # Three Men and a Cub # The Carpetsnaggers # Bearing Up Baby # Parental Discretion Retired Gallery: Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Chip Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Dale ThCAIMVKF3.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Gadget Hackwrench 590169-monty super.jpg|Monterey Jack as Himself Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Himself Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as Fat Cat Mepps.jpg|Mepps as Himself Steele.png|Steele as Snout Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Wart Dijon (TV Series).jpg|Dijon as Mole Professor Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Himself Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Jolly Roger Fidget the Bat.png|Fidget as Ar'vey DTZ.jpg|DTZ as Himself Bric.jpg|Bric as Himself Brac.jpg|Brac as Himself Adult Copper.jpeg|Copper as Flash the Wonderdog Tammy Embarasseed.png|Tammy as Herself Bink Squirrel.jpg|Bink as Herself Mrs. Squirrel.jpg|Mother Squirrel as Herself Queenie.jpg|Queenie as Herself Vonda Clutchcoin.jpg|Vonda Clutchcoin as Herself Elmer.jpg|Elmer as Himself Jimmy-0.jpg|Jimmy as Himself Cheddarhead Charlie.jpg|Cheddarhead Charlie as Himself Camembert Katie.jpg|Camembert Katie as Herself Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Chris1702